Valentine's Day Surprise
by Violet Beatrice Baudelaire
Summary: ONESHOT. Marley is working at a kissing booth to help raise money for Glee club.She is tired of seeing all the happy couples around her, while she is alone.No, she can't stand Valentine's Day at all. Until she gets a surprising visitor at the kissing booth who may just be able to change her mind about Valentine's Day... MarleyxKitty/Karley


Valentine's Day Surprise

**A/N: So this is my first ever Glee fanfic and my first femmeslash. I usually write slash and het, but Marley is such a doll and Kitty is amazing. I love their pairing. So I wrote this. I tried my best, I don't think I fully captured their personalities but you know, some things are a little different because it's fanfiction and anything can happen in fanfiction right? Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this oneshot :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm just a fan with love for the show. I own nothing.**

Marley had decided that she absolutely hated Valentine's Day. It was bad enough to have to sing cheesy love ballads for the week's song assignment and watching other couples exchanging gifts or making out in random places around the school while she was still single, pining for a boy who barely noticed her. She honestly did not think the day could get any worse. Then she had been coaxed into working a shift at the kissing booth over lunchtime by Mr Schuester. It was her own fault, though. Marley had supported Artie's suggestion of setting up a kissing booth on Valentine's Day to help the Glee club raise money, but she had not expected to be roped into the scheme.

So there she was. Sat up behind the wooden booth which was covered in glittering red and pink hearts. She now understood why some people claimed Valentine's Day was merely an invention of companies to make people spend money on useless gifts and tacky cards. She had been surprised though, at the number of students who had approached the booth, but she was disappointed that the only one she wished to come to the booth had not appeared. Jake. Her last visitors to the booth had been one of the jocks who often hung out with the horrid blonde Cheerio, Kitty – Marley rarely had a bad word to say about anyone but with Kitty Wilde it was a different story. It was unfair that Kitty was so beautiful. Her silky blond hair, bewitching green eyes, those full lips and that perfect skin. No, she did not deserve to be a beauty, when she had such a nasty personality.

It was not that Marley was jealous. That was the weird thing. There was just something about the head cheerleader, she really got under Marley's skin but it was not always in a bad way. She did dislike Kitty, but she had to give the girl credit for her strength and confidence. Perhaps if Marley had the same attitude she might have gotten Jake already, but it just was not in her nature. And lately she had come to realize that she should not have to change for him. If they were meant to be together, it would happen. If not, she would move on. Right? Yes, of course she could do it. She could get over Jake. At least she hoped she could. There was a new transfer student, and he had joined the Glee club. Ryder was smart, funny and sweet. He was also one of the cutest boys Marley had ever met. They were already firm friends, although he had only been at McKinley High for a few days. He was the sort of person she felt could be trusted with anything. And they had shared a nice kiss in the past. It was not the sort of kiss that set the world on fire, but it was still pleasant. Really, it was more than she could have asked for. There were clear signs that Ryder was interested in her. With Jake...He played hot and cold. And that was not fair.

The petite brunette rested her head on her arms, leaning against the counter of the booth. She was thinking about it too much, and she was starting to get the beginnings of a killer headache. She was just pleased that her shift would soon be over.

"Hey, _Mona_"

The voice was a familiar one. Sultry, with a biting edge. Marley kept perfectly still, hoping the blonde Cheerio would just leave her alone, for once. Then she felt a hand tugging on a lock of her hair, hard enough to make her sit up. She glared at the girl who stood in front of the counter. "I've told you many times before, my name is Marley, not Mona or any of those other names"

"Whatever" Kitty replied, as she calmly reached took a neatly folded stack of bills out of her purse which she placed into the cash box on the counter.

Marley's soft blue eyes went wide. "Um, I'm kinda afraid to ask this, but why so much...?"

Kitty set her jaw, tilting her head to the side slightly. "Because I felt like it. What, you can't seriously tell me you have a problem with it?"

"Well, you're doing a good thing. That's rare for a girl like _you_" Marley laughed, but she soon stopped, shrinking back when she noticed Kitty's cold green eyes flashing spitefully and a sneer forming on her face.

"Don't start something you can't finish. I'll take your–" Kitty abruptly stopped, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. Marley was very confused, there was no point denying it. And suspicion quickly followed her confusion as the blonde Cheerio opened her eyes again and smiled warmly at Marley. The smile, though brief, had been surprisingly real. "I'm trying to be nice here, but you're not making it easy on me. This was a stupid idea. Why did I even listen to her? And she calls herself a guidance counsellor? Please, that's the biggest joke I've heard in months..."

"Oh...You went to see Miss Pillsbury?"

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Duh, what do you think?" A frown settled on her pretty features. "Not because I wanted to, I don't need a guidance counsellor. Total waste of my time. Apparently some of the students here at good old McKinley High have a problem with the way I treat them. _Pathetic losers_. I mean, it's not my fault they can't handle hearing a few home truths about their sorry asses" Kitty smirked. "And as for Miss Pillsbury...She can barely deal with the problems in her own life and yet she's trying to sort our problems out with her kooky little leaflets. Do you know what she tried to give me? _'_**How To Deal With Your Anger Issues'** and '**So, You're A Bitchy Girl'**. I swear, I was this close to throwing them back in her face, but then I thought, better keep it cool. And she talked. We talked, and she wasn't as annoying as I thought she was. Some of what she said made sense"

Marley bit her lip. "Well,yeah. Miss Pillsbury is really nice"

"Yeah, so sweet and innocent, just like you. Ugh. Don't make me throw up my lunch, Marley. So ..." Kitty's lips curved up into a wicked grin as she slid her hands across the counter to capture hold of Marley's hands. "How about that kiss now?"

"W-what?" It had taken a short while for Marley to reply, as shock washed over her leaving her momentarily speechless. Surely Kitty was not serious? No. It had to be a joke. And Kitty had actually called her by the right name. That was a miracle, or Kitty was playing some twisted game. Marley thought it was the latter, she was not as naïve as some people assumed she was.

Kitty leant closer, close enough that Marley caught the faint scent of her perfume. "Since I'm now in Glee club, and frankly you guys are lucky to have my talent, I thought I would contribute to the cause. And as you saw, I did contribute generously. What can I say?" She shrugged lightly. "I'm just a giving person at heart"

The two girls were now so close that Marley could notice the finer details, like the tiny gold flecks in Kitty's eyes and the faint freckles that lightly dusted the bridge of her nose. Marley leaned back, but Kitty followed her movement. "I don't think we should do this" Marley's voice was barely above a whisper. Her eyes were trained on Kitty, and at that moment it was like there was only two of them in existence. The outside world didn't matter anymore, and the background noise had was just her, and Marley's heart rate had elevated. Why? She was not excited. It wasn't...anticipation, was it? How could it be? Kitty was gorgeous, but Marley was not attracted to would be...crazy, right?

Kitty murmured her reply into Marley's ear. "And I think we should. You of all people should know I like to get my own way"

"No. No. We can't. I'm sorry, take the money back, and–"

Marley's last ditch attempt to stop the kiss from happening was an epic fail, but she could not bring herself to care. Soft lips were pressed against her own lips, and it felt amazing. Her eyes drifted shut of their own accord as she lost herself in the kiss. Riley's kiss was nothing compared to this one. Marley had never known that a kiss could be so electric, so perfect. She was responsive to the kiss, eager for more. Then Kitty bit Marley's lower lip, not hard enough to make it bleed but just enough to make it tingle with a mild sting. Marley was surprised though, and her lips parted. This was just what Kitty wanted. Her tongue slid into the warm depths of Marley's mouth, exploring, tasting, and teasing. Marley was shocked. She had never been kissed like that before. They were making out. It was a new experience for her, and she was loving it. Suddenly, it ended. Kitty pulled away, and Marley had to restrain herself from trying to start another kiss. She just stared at Kitty, who was smiling at her.

The bell rung, and Marley glanced around noticing for the first time that they had an audience. Jacob was standing there with a video camera in his hand, but he started to back away as Kitty turned to look at him with her patented frosty glare. Nobody liked being on the receiving end of it. And Jacob was a weak coward, so it affected him more. She snatched the video camera from him, and easily managed to take the tape out before shoving the video camera back at him. "Get out of here, Jewfro. Or I'm gonna call Seth and James, they love giving worthless trash like you a beat down" He heeded the warning, and ran off mumbling something about psycho hot girls. Kitty turned back to Marley, and sighed. "Ugh, that guy is such a creep"

"He has a name, Kitty"

"I know. I just don't care enough to use it" Kitty grinned as she tucked the tape away in her backpack.

"You..You are going to destroy that tape, right?" Marley asked, starting to get nervous.

Kitty's lips twisted into a smirk. "Maybe. It depends, are we gonna do that again sometime? If we're not, I'm keeping it"

Marley could not stop the bright smile that appeared on her face. "So, you want to do it again?"

"I didn't say that!" Kitty snapped, crossing her arms. "It's just clear that you have no idea how to kiss. I could teach you to be better. That's all. You need a lot of practice though. We'd have to start hanging out more. After school too"

"Oh, I see..." And Marley did see. She saw how soft Kitty's eyes had become, how relaxed her face was, how warm her smile had become. Kitty might not want to admit it, but she had enjoyed the kiss too. "Are we going to be... friends now?" That was not really the question she was asking, and Kitty knew what she meant. They both understood without saying it.

Kitty frowned at her, then rolled her eyes, heaving a deep sigh. "I guess so"

"That's...It's..." Marley did not even know what to say. She was happy. And it was strange that Kitty was the one who had made her so happy.

"So are you coming or not?" Kitty asked impatiently, not waiting for Marley to finish what she was trying to say.

Marley nodded. "Yeah, okay. Let me just grab the donations" Marley closed the cash box and locked it, before she picked it up.

"Hurry up, I don't want to be late..." Kitty linked arms with Marley and started to pull her in the direction of their next class. Both girls were smiling, although Kitty was trying her best to hide it.

Marley had changed her mind. Valentine's Day was not that bad after all.

**Thank you for reading, and if you could spare a little time to leave a review, I would really appreciate it (:**


End file.
